


"Thats A Resilient Chick!"

by Girlinaband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinaband/pseuds/Girlinaband
Summary: "im no chick, but im certainly resiliant."Dave is seriously in love with his best friend.joel is turned by his.also eyyyy hannah is here and thriving! mykie and jonas are mentioned but not like,,,, key? yeah.this summary sucks but i promise the story is good!
Relationships: Joel Berghult/David P. Brown
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	"Thats A Resilient Chick!"

I’d always known I wasn’t straight. At age 3 I had a crush on Michael Jackson, age 12 on my male friend, and age 18 on a guy from college who I experimented with. I was definitely not straight. I still liked girls though – so I flitted from label to label, bi to pan, before finally settling down with queer. I told my sister, Hannah, my parents, and my friends, and thankfully everyone was supportive and accepting.

And now, I’m here. 32, and filming a video with my best friend – and mega crush – Joel Berghult.  
I try to distract myself from the man beside me with the crappy meme completion we decided to use for our ‘You Laugh, You Lose’ video, knowing Joel and Jonas are oblivious but the internet is not – I’d slipped up too often. I focus on the video, a chick being hit repeatedly by a cat, before dying a minecraft death.  
“That’s a resilient chick!” I say shocked.  
“Yeah” Joel giggles beside me. “I need a resilient chick for my resilient d-” I groan, pained.   
“Oh no...” I quietly mumble my next words. “I’m no chick, but I’m certainly resilient.”

“A good thing I’m not just into chicks then.” Joel smirks at me, and I turn red at the realisation he’d heard me – then redder at what he’d said.  
“What?” I squeak, my voice breaking and coming out higher than I meant it to.   
“Yeah. I think I’m bi. I just looked at you one day and realised I’d fuck you.” I think I’m either dreaming or about to explode.  
“I- I’ve been hot for you for a while.” I bite my lip nervously.  
“I know I’m blind but Jonas isn’t – apparently.” He laughs, and steps closer to me, taking out his headphones, and then sliding mine off, tucking my hair back into place. I turn red again, slightly upset that a simple thing like that could make me feel like this. The shorter Swedish boy has ruined my life.

His hand lingers beside my face and I experimentally lean into it. He caresses my cheek and tilts my head down. Our lips join and I melt into him. My hands find his neck, while his tangle in my hair and pull me towards him by the waist. He pulls away and I try not to whine. His Bahama blue eyes meet mine, and he smiles while I bite my lip.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” I ask, feeling unusually shy.  
“Yes.” He kisses me again, and I smile into it, trying to deepen it. He slips his tongue in my mouth and I try not to gasp – or moan. I push his tongue away with my own, head reeling that this is real; I’m kissing my boyfriend Joel Berghult. I lick his bottom lip gently, and he slides his tongue back into my mouth, exploring everywhere, while slowly walking me back, until he has me pinned against the wall. Joel nibbles my lip and I giggle, and he pulls away, also giggling. He kisses my neck gently, and over his head I see the still recording camera.   
“Joel- we just filmed all of that.”  
“Oh.” He giggles. “I guess we’ll check your resilience later, we have a video to finish.” I blush at the implications there.  
“Jonas had better edit it out.” I grumble.  
“Jonas had better save the footage to play at our wedding, with a whole ass montage.” He seemed to realise what he’d said and also blushed. I kiss him gently.  
“You’re adorable.”

Currently Jonas is the only other person to know about our relationship, as we decided to keep it to ourselves for a while – which was hard. On the phone to Hannah I nearly told her accidentally, Joel called me babe multiple times, luckily with his accent it still sounded pretty close to Dave anyway, and finally – we had to hide the hickeys. We didn’t mean to leave them – we’d barely done anything that far – but it just happened. Usually, I could cover mine with my hair, but for Joel it wasn’t that easy. We ended up calling my old friend Mykie to ask her how to apply concealer well enough, and how to match shades. She laughed at us for ages, and then set us straight (ha no).

“Stop wriggling!” I grimace at the giggling man on the chair.  
“It’s cold and it tickles!” Joel whines, while I try to use the beauty blender to hide the marks I left. I hear the doorbell, and go to answer, expecting another delivery guy.  
“Hey David I know I’m early but I brought round your st- holy shit.” Hannah stares at my neck, a perfect picture of comical shock – eyes popping and mouth dropped. I shift awkwardly, tugging on my hair.  
“I, uh, come in?” she steps inside and I close the door.  
“Fucking hell must’ve been one hell of a girl who did that to you.” Her eyes fall to the concealer in my hand. “That won’t help, far too dark.”  
“Oh no, this isn’t for me it’s for Joel.” She stares at me for a minute.  
“Huh. Brighton must have some wild sex workers if you both got crazy laid.” I blink at her stupidity.   
“What’s taking so long babe? Oh-” Joel enters the room. “Hi Hannah.” I walk over to him and kiss his cheek.  
“She’s just dropping off my stuff.”  
“I- you- eh- what?” Hannah exclaims, blustering confusedly.  
“Joel, my boyfriend, gave me the hickeys.” I say slowly. Hannah looks super shocked, and then somehow composes herself.  
“Congratulations! Joel, I didn’t know you were- huh. I, uh-” we laugh.  
“Do you want a cup of tea? You could help us with this makeup bullshit?” I grin and Hannah smiles back.  
“Sure. Happy to help my favourite brother.”  
“I’m your only brother.” I laugh.  
“That’s why you’re also my least favourite.” She laughs and I elbow her. She nudges me back and we laugh, Joel joining in, finding our stupid sibling antics funny. I smile at him, still awed by him, and the fact he’s my boyfriend.  
He makes the tea while we chatter, and then we sit down together to enjoy it.  
Hannah gets a shit eating grin on her face.  
“So,” she says, fake innocently. “You two had sex yet?” I spit my tea out everywhere, while Joel laughs, both of us turning red.  
“Hannah!”


End file.
